sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Climate change UK news 2009 Jul - Dec
"Because it matters that people take personal responsibility themselves, we want all individuals and all businesses to join us and build a shared national purpose to make Britain a world leader in tackling climate change." Gordon Brown, June 24 2007 / Inspiring Quotes 5 2009 *Wiltshire Council overwhelmingly rejects motion to withdraw the local authority from a national initiative to tackle climate change, September 16 Friends of the Earth, September 16, 2009 Result of the vote: 85 councillors reiterated support for action on climate change, compared to only 6 who wanted the council to withdraw. The councillors were calling for Wiltshire Council to remove itself from the Nottingham Declaration on Climate Change arguing against "a widely disputed theory that industrial mankind causes global warming." Over 300 councils have so far signed the Declaration which commits councils and their partners to systematically address the causes of climate change and to prepare their community for its impacts. The motion was proposed by nine councillors. place *Government not on track to meet targets for cutting its own emissions, Environmental Audit Committee, August 5 Environmental Audit Committee, August 5, 2009 MPs are concerned that the Government is not doing enough to reduce energy use in its buildings - which account for the bulk of emissions - and will therefore fail to meet its target of a 12.5% reduction in carbon dioxide by 2010/11. "The Government's enormous buying power should be used to drive the transition to a low-carbon economy and boost the number of people in green jobs. Ministers and top civil servants are accountable for this agenda and their performance needs to improve dramatically. Leadership on these issues is crucial - the Government can't have one prescription for the country and another for its own operations." Tim Yeo MP, Chairman of the Environmental Audit Committee *Universities consulted on more ambitious target of halving emissions in the next ten years, July 29 HEFCE, July 29, 2009 *Government announce a consultation which includes "Local authorities tackling climate change", July 21 Communities and Local Government, July 21, 2009 "The Government wants a debate on whether the idea of local carbon budgets could work for local authorities and what this might mean, building on their current responsibilities for planning, transport, building control and waste management." The consultation concerns include "ensuring councils have the powers and responsibilities they need to tackle climate change" "In setting out its carbon budgets, and policies and proposals to meet them, the Government is presenting a national routemap for the changes we need to make. For this to take root, it will need to be driven in every community across the country. We believe that people should increasingly be able to look to their local authority not only to provide established services, but also to co-ordinate, tailor and drive the development of a low carbon economy in their area, and in a way that suits their preferences. The consent built through a strong and vibrant local debate of the choices we face will be essential to make the change a success. And in setting out their ambitions for carbon, where there are clear local plans with local support, the Government would support the goal of going beyond national targets on carbon." Strengthening local democracy: Consultation, p.35 of the consultaion document topic *Government publishes Low Carbon Transition Plan, July 15 Department of Energy and Climate Change, July 15, 2009 A 'Homes and communities' section includes "challenging 15 villages, towns or cities to be testbeds for piloting future green initiatives." Related topics *Low carbon communities UK news References